


Kara's Omega

by butchlesbian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Kara, Alternate Universe, Balcony Sex, Breeding, Cat has no children, Cum Marking, Degradation, F/F, Human Kara, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara fucks the shit out of Cat, Knotting, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Omega Cat, PWP, Shameless Smut, Sub Cat Grant, Top Kara, english is not my first language, mating cycle in heat, sorry for the mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchlesbian/pseuds/butchlesbian
Summary: Bunch of one shots depicting Alpha Kara/Omega Cat





	Kara's Omega

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own supergirl

Cat Grant was bend over her expensive desk, completely naked; sweat pouring all over her petite body; legs splayed open unashamedly; wetness dripping down her quivering milky thighs; panting like the real omega in heat while Kara Danvers stood behind her bitchy omega boss admiring the view with a cocky smile on her face. She was fully clothed while her boss, Cat was naked, clutching her desk, offering her pink pussy for the Alpha. The office reeked of sex. Kara growled when she smelled how wet the little omega was, writhing on top of the desk whimpering for her cock.

"Please..." Cat whined, rubbing herself against the desk desperately, wanting to satiate her needs.

"Please what?" Kara growled, smacking her white ass.

"hmm fuck Kara" Cat whined jutting out her ass for more. The needy little omega closed her eyes in pleasure as the alpha manhandled her. Earlier when Kara entered her office to submit her report Cat all but pounced on Kara, begging her to take her. She can’t control her bodies need anymore. Her omega wanted Kara to fuck her until she can’t walk properly. She wanted Kara to ruin her for any other Alpha.  

The Alpha grabbed fistful of Cat's hair, smacking her red ass again careful not to break the vulnerable omega. "You will address me as Miss Danvers. Do you understand?" 

"Oh Yes, Miss Danvers" Cat whimpered as more wetness leaks out her swollen pussy.  
  
"Good girl!! You are such a good little omega" Kara purred, pressing her clothed erection against the omega's leaking center. Cat arched her back in pleasure, immediately rubbing her pussy against the alpha's massive erection. "Please Miss Danvers I need your cock. I can't take it anymore. Please fuck me!!"

Kara laughed loudly tugging at Cat’s hair as she begged her. “You are so hot when you are begging babygirl.”

“Please Miss Danvers! I will do anything!!” Cat whined. She is panting heavily, limbs trembling, her inner omega wanting to feel the alpha’s thick girth stretching her, knotting her, filling her womb with thick white seed.

Kara smiled smugly as her boss begged like a bitch in heat.

“Beg for it like a good girl. You will get it” Kara spanked her ass again.

“Please Miss Danvers, Please I need your to fuck me, knot me, fill me with your cum” Cat begged wiggling her ass invitingly.

That’s all Kara wanted to hear as she slammed her cock deep inside Cat’s dripping cunt in one strong thrust making the omega scream out in pleasure. Kara is glad that everyone in the Office left home or else she is pretty sure everybody could hear their boss shouting in pleasure as Kara pounded her against the desk.

“Hmmm yes yesssss sooo full fuck me Alpha…. Use me pleaseee fuck me like a good little omega I am. I want it. I need it badly. You feel so good inside me. Just like that!! Fuck me…..oh yessssss yesssssssssssssss!!!!”  Cat sobbed moving her hips in a pathetic attempt to meet Kara’s inhuman thrusts. Kara is ripping her cunt open, clutching her curvy hips leaving bruises on her flawless body. Cat’s thighs collided against her expensive desk as Kara continued to drill her leaking cunt. It had been a while since she had last been fucked thoroughly. The heat is making her feel dizzy.

“Fuck yeah!! Take it! You are taking my dick sooo good. Such a good little girl. Your pussy is so tight, gripping me tightly” Kara grunted grabbing fistful of Cat’s short blonde hair while her other hand kept smacking her round perfect ass, delighted to see it turning red.

Cat’s petite body rocked back and forth as she was being fucked. The cock going in and out of her pussy. It felt amazing. Sensational. All that arousal from since all morning, all needed to be soothed, and that soothing came in the form of Kara fucking her from behind on her own desk.  
  
Cat’s eyes looked around the office as she was being pounded. She felt like a true slut. She wished someone could catch Kara pounding her against the desk vigorously tearing her tight cunt.

“You fucking filthy slut!! Take it you stupid bitch! You are nothing but another fuckhole for me” Kara spat as she fisted her omega’s short hair. “I will fuck you whenever I want, wherever you want. You will be my personal cum-dumpster from now on” Kara smirked spanking her jiggling ass.

“Hmmm yesss…. Oh yesssssssss Miss Danvers. I am nothing but a fuckhole” Cat’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, drool dripping down her open mouth as Kara fucked the shit out her pink pussy.  
  
  
"Take it! Take it!?" Kara grunted, caressing her omega’s round perky ass.  
  
"Yes...yes...yesss…. so bigggg. Mess me up Alpha…. Cum inside me.. oh yesssssssssssssssssss, use me as a fucktoy. I am all yours. You are hitting me deep. Oh yessss, fuck me harder, faster, deeper. Give it to me big bad alpha. This slut is all yours. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,,, you feeeeelllll soooooo goooodddd.. Give me your knot Alpha. Please I need it badly. "Cat panted while getting fucked.

“Take my knot whore!! Open yourself for me” Kara growled pushing her knot into Omega’s opening. “Shiiittttt So fucking tight” She moaned. Bracing her hands on the desk, Cat lifted her hips a little, bracing her hands on the desk, readily opening up for her Alpha.

“hmmm oooohhhh yessssssssssssss…… soooo goooood… hhhmmmm soooo bigggggg I feel soooo fullllll.” Cat cried out as the alpha’s knot finally pushed past her opening. Her pussy walls clamped around the Alpha’s huge knot greedily. Kara once again resumed fucking her omega harder and faster holding cat’s hip tightly. The table creeks in protest as Kara continues to pummel her fat dick in and out of cat’s opening. Kara don’t thing she can hold back anymore. She felt like she is gonna burst soon.

“You are soo tight. I am gonna cum soon” Kara shouted as she filled Cat’s womb with her seed. Spurts and spurts of thick white cum spilled inside Cat’s fertile womb as the omega’s body started shaking in pleasure. The sensation Kara’s hot seed filling her womb made Cat cum on the Alpha’s thick meat lodged deep inside her.

“I ammm cummmingggggg. Thank you soooo much Alpha” Cat whined scratching the desk in pleasure. Her sensitive nipples rubbed against the glass desk as Kara slowly fucked her, emptying the last of her seed deep inside the omega’s womb.

“Hmmm sooo good. You are such a good fucktoy” Kara chuckled caressing Cat’s smooth back. “I am not done with you yet” Kara smirked.

With that, Kara turned her around, lifted her easily with her strength, then placed her on her back. Once Cat’s back touched her desk, she blushed feeling her own wetness coating her ass cheeks. Her expensive glass desk was such a mess.

 Oh well, she thought. With all the money Cat could buy 100 desks if she wants. One that was more comfortable to get fucked on, since now, her back would have to endure brunt force.  
  
They looked each other in the eyes while her pussy was ravished for the second time. She had never been fucked back-to-back before, so this was a new thing for her. Thank goodness for all the yoga she did, which she credited for allowing her body to handle the stress of constant sex. The stretching also allowed her to throw her legs over Kara’s shoulders as she fucked her. It was something she knew drove her Alpha wild during sex.  
  
After minutes of hard thrusts, Kara grunted, beads of sweat on her forehead and she announced she was going to cum.  
  
"Cum inside me," The omega panted. "Please it on my stomach."  
  
Kara gave a furious grunt and filled her omega’s womb for the second time that day. Cat’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as she felt Kara’s hot fluid filling her. She clung to Kara as she emptied last of her seed.  
  
Kara gently held her omega against her body. “Shh.. I got you. You are such a good girl” She purred, cradling Cat in her arms.

"Take rest my sweet little omega." Kara cooed, kissing Cat's forehead.

 


End file.
